


Forgive Me

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: 108: "Not everyone deserves a second chance."





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://mechayourown.tumblr.com/post/142210603694/sentence-prompts) post.

**“Not everyone deserves a second chance,”** Arthur said and Merlin let out a shaky breath. It was night time and from outside the chambers he could hear the wind picking up, howling. Arthur stared at him coldly, the dark expression not suiting his loving face. Merlin wished for it all back, all the messy words and angry comments and incessant begging. Ever since his eyes had flashed gold in front of Arthur for the first time, he’d felt a paradox of emotion. He was scared and he felt guilty for hiding this secret from Arthur for so long. From _Arthur_ of all people; the man he was supposed to be closest to, the most loyal to. Yet, seeing the disappointment looming behind his angry features, Merlin knew that could never have been loyalty. However, there was also another part of him, one much smaller, that felt a washing sense of relief. It was in the open. Arthur finally knew him, finally got to see Merlin as who he truly was.

Arthur broke eye contact, his head dropping so his gaze sought for the floor. Merlin wanted to move, wanted to comfort him, but he knew it was too late for such things. “Arthur,” Merlin began, ready to stream another long and incoherent speech about destiny and love and loyalty and secrets and… _I’m sorry._ But his words failed him when Arthur met his eyes. Sorrow moulded his expression and tiredness tugged at his eyes and mouth. It sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine that the Arthur standing before him reminded him of the man who had lost his father. Merlin had caused him that pain, too.

“You’ve hurt me,” the words were caught in a sob, “and I hate to even lay eyes on you. But I _know_ you, Merlin, magic or none. You deserve a second chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probs v shitty but i felt like writing and this prompt inspired me so here it is ;)
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://merllins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
